1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of buoyancy force as a prime mover that converts the potential energy of a compressed gas transmitted to a buoy device within a liquid into rotating mechanical energy comprising a shaft and several extended arms with a buoy device at each distal end to generate the rotational motion at the electric generator.
2. Discussion of the Background
Currently the global warming due to pollution is driving people to use alternative sources of energy such as renewable energy. For example biofuel, biomass, geothermal, hydropower, solar power, tidal power, wave power and wind power. Also buoyancy force had been considered as a prime mover for generators in order to avoid contamination. The main purpose is to use the difference in density between two or more materials which provide a displacement of one of the materials in relation with the other(s). The potential energy generated for the displacement is use to provide enough motion to produce electrical energy when connected to a generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,294 to Everett discloses a buoyancy prime mover comprising a plurality of rigid or collapsible buckets joined by one or more chains with rotatable sprockets and shafts to form a continuous loop within an enclosure and means for controlling the pressure within the enclosure whereby the buoyant gas is trapped within the buckets, the buckets rise through the liquid and rotate the chain and sprockets to generate power. The use of buoyancy as a prime mover. However, the complex system fails to control efficiently the placing of gas inside the buckets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,243 to Kittle discloses a buoyancy prime mover having a wheel rotating within a housing, wherein said buoyancy prime mover a blower pump operating gas into the buckets. Kittle complex system fails to manage efficiently the placing of gas inside the buckets.